Pilot
"Pilot" is the first episode in season 1 of Young & Hungry. It aired on ABC Family on June 25, 2014. The Young & Hungry series promo aired on ABC Family during the spring finale of Pretty Little Liars. This marks the season 1 premiere of Young & Hungry. Plot A food blogger lands an interview to become a tech millionaire's personal chef; Gabi plans a romantic dinner for Josh, but events take an unexpected turn. Episode Summary Gabi rings the doorbell of Josh's appartment and when Yolanda answers, Gabi introduces herself and tells her that she is her for an interview with Josh for the private chef position. She is in a big hurry, because she could only park her car for 12 more minutes, and she desperately needs this job. Yolanda tells her that she can't use front entrance but needs to use service entrance. When Gabi knocks on other door it still not the service entrance, and Gabi has to run to the next door, to finally go in the apartment. When Gabi enters the house she is impressed by how big it is. Then she sees Elliot who is interviewing another chef for the job. When Elliot says the chef's name (Michael Voltaggio) Gabi comes over to them and starts to admire Michael, who then tells her that he's here for the private chef position. Gabi becomes nervous, because she knows how good he is. Once Michael leaves, Gabi tries to convince Elliot that she is better then Chef Michael. Because Gabi is that desparete for the job, she admits that she has a lot of debt so she will able to work for Josh 24/7. When Elliot tries to get rid of her, Gabi starts to kiss up to him and tells him how he is great at his work, but it doesn't convince him. After Josh comes home, he shows the ring he bought to propose to his girlfriend Caroline to Elliot and Gabi says that it is gorgeous. Josh then notices Gabi and asks who she is, which she answers as hopefully his new chef. When Josh says that he is starving, Gabi makes grilled cheese for him. Josh loves it and he hires Gabi, but Elliot insists that she needs to make a perfect trial dinner for his Caroline and Josh. Gabi then goes home to her apartment that she shares with her friend Sofia. She tells Sofia that she got the job and they happily jump around. Then Gabi shows her a black credit card that Josh gave to her. Later at Josh's apartment, Gabi is already preparing a dinner for Josh and his girlfriend Caroline. When Elliot comes back Gabi shows him what she has done: set the table and prepare great food. Then Josh enters the room and Gabi shows him what kind of music she prepared for him to propose to Caroline. Josh and Gabi are both seen singing along to the music realizing they have the same taste in music. When Josh goes outside Gabi calls Sofia to tell her that everything is going great. However, it is then revealed that Caroline, Josh's girlfriend, has just broken up with him. This makes Josh very sad so Gabi tries to make him feel better by showing him that they can still eat the dinner she made. They eat the dinner and dessert on the balcony and after having a few drinks, they end up getting drunk. The next morning, Gabi wakes up in Josh's bed and they realize that they had slept together. Before Gabi can leave, Josh's mother appears making Gabi have to hide in Josh's closet until Yolanda finds her there hours later. Later that day, Gabi had gone home but then needed to go back to Josh's apartment because she forgot her cooking knives. However when she arrives, Caroline and Josh are talking so Gabi hides behind the counter. Caroline apologizes and tells Josh that she wants to get back together with him. They both admit that they slept with other people. Josh finally proposes to Caroline which she accepts. When their conversation is over, Gabi tries to crawl away but Josh sees her and apologizes for what happened the night before. He gives Gabi the chef position which makes her happy and she thanks him. In the last scene, Caroline and Josh are seen in bed and Gabi comes in to announce that she made them breakfast in bed. She puts the food on the table and while leaving the room she notices one of her shoes that she had left in the room after sleeping with Josh. She says "my shoe" but then Josh says "gesundheit" to her to make it seem like she sneezed because Caroline would be suspicious if she knew Gabi's shoes were in Josh's room. Cast Main cast *Emily Osment as Gabi Diamond *Jonathan Sadowski as Josh Kaminski *Rex Lee as Elliot Park *Aimee Carrero as Sofia Rodriguez *Kym Whitley as Yolanda Guest cast *Annie Potts as Donna Kaminski *Michael Voltaggio as himself *Mallory Jensen as Caroline Huntington Dishes #Mashed potatoes with cream and butter #Grilled cheese #Cornish game head with gorgonzola, carmelized pears and truffle mashed potatoes #Pancakes with strawberries and blueberries Locations *San Francisco **Josh's apartment **Sofia and Gabi's apartment Production *Filming for this episode began on April 21, 2014.Emily Osment tweeting about the first day on set *Table read was on April 20, 2014.http://instagram.com/p/nERc-USxiY/ *The pre table read was on April 13, 2014.Rex Lee tweeting about the pre table read Trivia *Michael Voltaggio guest stars as himself. He also appears in Young & Amnesia, when Josh and Gabi's first meeting is referenced. *It's revealed that Elliot Park is gay. *Josh's favourite food is mashed potatoes. *Caroline is revealed to know french. *This episode is referenced in the season 5 episode, Young & Amnesia, when Gabi wants to recreate her first meeting with Josh after he gets amnesia. There are also flashbacks in that episode of the scene in this episode, where Gabi and Josh are singing along to Closer. *This is the only episode of the series that doesn't have "Young &" in the title. Music featured *"Closer" by Tegan and Sarah Transcript Quotes Promo & Sneak Peeks Gallery |-|Promotional= Pilot.jpg 40ca7a40c58011e38d230002c9986a92_8.jpeg pilot2.jpg pilot3.jpg pilot4.jpg pilot10.jpg pilot11.jpg pilot12.jpg pilot13.jpg pilot14.jpg pilot5.jpg pilot6.jpg pilot7.jpg pilot8.jpg pilot9.jpg debt.jpg Cccccccc.jpg Nnfc.jpg Mm.jpg M.jpg 666666.jpg |-|Screencaps= sctdxn.jpg scc.jpg sccc.jpg scccc.jpg sccccc.jpg scccccc.jpg sccccccc.jpg 0.jpg 00.jpg 000.jpg 0000.jpg 00000.jpg 000000.jpg 0000000.jpg 9.jpg 99.jpg 999.jpg 9999.jpg 99999.jpg 999999.jpg 9999999.jpg 8.jpg 88.jpg 8888.jpg 7.jpg 77ed.jpg 777.jpg 7777.jpg 6re.jpg 66r.jpg 666.jpg 6666.jpg 66666.jpg 666666.jpg 6666666.jpg m.jpg mm.jpg mmm.jpg mmmm.jpg mmmmm.jpg mmmmmm.jpg mmmmmmm.jpg nfg.jpg nnfc.jpg nnngf.jpg nnnngn.jpg nnnnngc.jpg nnnnnnfg.jpg nnnnnnngf.jpg b.jpg bb.jpg bbb.jpg bbbb.jpg bbbbb.jpg bbbbbb.jpg bbbbbbb.jpg v.jpg vv.jpg vvv.jpg vvvv.jpg vvvvv.jpg vvvvvv.jpg vvvvvvv.jpg c.jpg cc.jpg ccc.jpg cccc.jpg ccccc.jpg cccccc.jpg ccccccc.jpg cccccccc.jpg xhg.jpg xxfg.jpg xxxfg.jpg xxxxvb.jpg xxxxxbv.jpg xxxxxxv.jpg j.jpg jj.jpg jjj.jpg jjjj.jpg jjjjj.jpg jjjjjj.jpg jjjjjjj.jpg h.jpg hh.jpg hhh.jpg hhhh.jpg hhhhh.jpg hhhhhh.jpg hhhhhhh.jpg gd.jpg ggd.jpg ggg.jpg gggg.jpg ggggg.jpg gggggg.jpg ggggggg.jpg gggggggg.jpg ggggggggg.jpg 9zt.jpg 99z.jpg 9997.jpg 99997z.jpg 99999z.jpg 999999z.jpg 9999999z.jpg 99999999.jpg 999999999.jpg 99999999999.jpg bsdrb.jpg bbdbx.jpg bbbdx.jpg bbbbdb.jpg bbbbbs.jpg bbbbbbf.jpg bbbbbbbcf.jpg +.jpg ++.jpg +++.jpg ++++.jpg +++++.jpg ++++++.jpg +++++++.jpg ++++++++.jpg -.jpg --.jpg ---.jpg ----.jpg -----.jpg ------.jpg -------.jpg ,.jpg ,,.jpg ,,,.jpg ,,,,.jpg ,,,,,.jpg ,,,,,,.jpg ,,,,,,,.jpg ,,,,,,,,.jpg ,,,,,,,,,.jpg ,,,,,,,,,,.jpg ,,,,,,,,,,,.jpg ,,,,,,,,,,,,.jpg ,,,,,,,,,,,,,.jpg ,,,,,,,,,,,,,,.jpg t.jpg ttet.jpg ttt.jpg tttt.jpg ttttt.jpg tttttt.jpg ttttttt.jpg tttttttt.jpg ttttttttt.jpg tttttttttt.jpg ttttttttttt.jpg tttttttttttt.jpg ttttttttttttt.jpg tttttttttttttt.jpg ehb.jpg eeg.jpg eee.jpg eeee.jpg eeeee.jpg eeeeee.jpg eeeeeee.jpg eeeeeeee.jpg eeeeeeeee.jpg eeeeeeeeee.jpg eeeeeeeeeee.jpg eeeeeeeeeeee.jpg eeeeeeeeeeeee.jpg eeeeeeeeeeeeee.jpg đg.jpg đđoi.jpg đđđio.jpg đđđđio.jpg đđđđđokp.jpg đđđđđđo.jpg đđđđđđđ.jpg đđđđđđđđ.jpg đđđđđđđđđ.jpg đđđđđđđđđđđ.jpg đđđđđđđđđđđđ.jpg đđđđđđđđđđđđđ.jpg đđđđđđđđđđđđđđ.jpg r.jpg rrw.jpg rrr.jpg rrrr.jpg rrrrr.jpg rrrrrr.jpg rrrrrrr.jpg rrrrrrrr.jpg rrrrrrrrr.jpg rrrrrrrrrr.jpg rrrrrrrrrrr.jpg rrrrrrrrrrrr.jpg rrrrrrrrrrrrr.jpg %.jpg %%.jpg %%%.jpg %%%%.jpg %%%%%.jpg %%%%%%.jpg %%%%%%%.jp %%%%%%%%.jpg %%%%%%%%%.jpg %%%%%%%%%%.jpg %%%%%%%%%%%.jpg %%%%%%%%%%%%.jpg P.jpg PPt.jpg Ppp.jpg Pppp.jpg Ppppp.jpg Pppppp.jpg Ppppppp.jpg Pppppppp.jpg Ppppppppp.jpg Pppppppppp.jpg Ppppppppppp.jpg Pppppppppppp.jpg Ppppppppppppp.jpg Pppppppppppppp.jpg Ppppppppppppppp.jpg Pppppppppppppppp.jpg Ppppppppppppppppp.jpg Mf.jpg Mmfgm.jpg Mmmf.jpg Mmmmfd.jpg Mmmmmtz.jpg Mmmmmmdts.jpg Mmmmmmmers.jpg Mmmmmmmm.jpg Mmmmmmmmm.jpg Mmmmmmmmmm.jpg Mmmmmmmmmmm.jpg 3g.jpg 33zt.jpg 333j.jpg 3333ffg.jpg 33333.jpg 333333.jpg 3333333.jpg 4f.jpg 44hg.jpg 444.jpg 4444.jpg 44444.jpg 444444.jpg 4444444.jpg 44444444.jpg 444444444.jpg 4444444444.jpg 5u6z7.jpg 55iz.jpg 555.jpg 5555.jpg 55555.jpg 555555.jpg 5555555.jpg 55555555.jpg 555555555.jpg 5555555555.jpg 55555555555.jpg 555555555555.jpg 5555555555555.jpg 55555555555555.jpg 6tds.jpg 66fgd.jpg 666iuo.jpg 6666zu.jpg 66666uz.jpg 666666g.jpg 6666666uz.jpg 66666666ztz.jpg 7fg.jpg 77h.jpg 777g.jpg 7777jh.jpg 77777.jpg 777777.jpg 7777777.jpg 77777777.jpg 777777777.jpg 8g.jpg 88g.jpg 888.jpg 8888h.jpg 88888.jpg 888888.jpg Poll Rate this episode! 5 4 3 2 1 References Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Episodes Category:Season premieres Category:Season 1 Premiere Category:Aired Episodes Category:Episodes Aired in 2014